mylittleponydischorddisasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Flow's Dream Journal/Notebook.
'Frost Flow's Dream Journal/Notebook.' Entry 1: Well... I decided I might as well begin to keep a journal of my nightmares... They've been getting horrible recently... I just woke up from ANOTHER dream about those two colts... Why must my mind decide to plauge me with these horrible memories? I thought I'd left it all behind after I left Cloudsdale... I guess not. Well, my past is coming back to haunt me. I've seen them TWICE while awake. And then they vanish in black mist. I'm feeling... Worse than usual. Not suicidal (not yet, at least), but definitely worse than when I was off on my own. The silence was so peaceful. Even the voices quited down. And now they're back in full swing. Great... Entry 2: I saw them again. I just left the Forest, and, while talking to... Mariana, I think, I saw them. Standing there. /Red/. I've gone crazy already, but I'm /sure/ there's /some/ reason why my past is coming to haunt me now, rather then at some other time... I just can't figure out what... Entry 3: I met my mother. She... Is... Or was the Guardian of Shadows. Somehow, that doesn't suprise me. What is even more shocking was my lack of feelings for her. I felt... Nothingness. A bit of rage, maybe some disgust... But no love, empathy, sympathy, or compassion. I could care less. I found one of my parents. Part of my life-long goal has been completed. That's all that matters. I don't care who she is, I just care I know who she is. She also gave me a crystal... Interestting... Entry 4: I have to write this. It's... The memory... It's going to consume me and twist me until I tell somepony... But first, I'll simply write... This is just so much easier than talking. Nopony judges me. Just ink and paper. I... The colts... Years ago, I killed two colts... I didn't mean to, and I can't even remember much... All I remember is that they began to really anger me. I couldn't take it anymore. I... Used the darkness. At first, I taunted them, asking them to beg for mercy. I didn't intend to hurt them... But it began to get darker and darker... Then I couldn't see anymore. The next thing I can remember is waking up about a week later... In a room with those... Colts... The walls were painted red in blood... Black marks were scittered about the walls, probably marks from dark tendrils passing over them. Next thing I saw was... Them... They were scratched and cut... Their bodies... This is hard as all to write this... They were decaying. But their eyes - glazed over, looks of pain and agony, sorrow and fear etched into them... I couldn't take it... I bolted, ran. Cloudsdale police force found the corpses a few days after... They never were able to catch the 'culprit'... Me. I never thought that sort of thing would happen... I never meant for it to happen... I left Cloudsdale for good shortly after. The darkness had... Spread completely. It had completely consumed me... No mercy, no compassion or empathy... No care for their lives... I... I slaughtered them. I called it the "Advance State Corruption". When it completely consumes me. It's never happened again... But recently, it came close... Never again... Well... Time to go tell somepony... Entry 5: Darkness. Swirling around me. Protective, or manipulative? I harness it, and it delves deeper. Deeper into my soul. Into my mind. Corrupting tendrils creep through me, worms trying to twist me. I fight back, and push it away. It taunts me, calling me weak. Pathetic. I yell back, telling it to silence. And it does. Entry 6: 2 days later, and I'm awake again. Well, that sleep cleared my mind some, though the dreams were sometimes... Odd. I talked to Madam Death and asked her politely for more souls. That was one of the more odd ones. Others... Nightmares. But they were short. Desmond is apparently going to be my stepfather. If he tries to bend me using that title, I'll '''tear his soul from his body and tear his dead corpse apart as he watches as a spirit. '''There... End of entry. Entry 7 - My Will: I, Frost Flow, have decided to write this as my will. If I am to perish in a way where my body is left remotely intact, this is what shall happen - 1) My corpse shall be taken to the coldest part of my cave and deposited there. 2) All my personal belongings shall be left EXTACTLY WHERE THEY ARE in my cave. 3) Winter Breeze shall aquire all my personal belongings. 3) When alone, Winter shall remove the stitches on my back, and discard of them. They will serve no more purpose. 4) Everything else shall be determined by Winter after the previous step has been taken. If my body is /not/ left intact, then all my personal belongings and worldly possesions, excluding dark books, shall go to Atticus. The dark books are to go to Prince Dawn. That is all.